This invention relates generally to the administering of oxygen or other gases to a patient having respiratory ailments, and more particularly to improvements in an eyeglass frame and nasal cannula assembly for incospicuously administering such gases comfortably into the nostrils of such a patient.
Certain respiratory ailments require the administering of oxygen or other gases to a patient over an extended period of time. Nasal cannula assemblies for administering oxygen or other gases to a patient having such respiratory ailments are well known in the prior art. However, the use of prior art nasal cannula asemblies in public can be embarrassing to many patients. Accordingly, many ambulatory patients who would otherwise be capable of dining in restaurants, attending plays, movies or sports events, visiting friends or relatives or otherwise participating in activities away from their homes will often confine themselves to their homes to avoid embarrassment.
Notwithstanding numerous developments relating to nasal cannula assemblies, it is not believed that the prior art provides a nasal cannula assembly for inconspicuously administering oxygen or other gases into the nostrils of a patient having respiratory ailments. Furthermore, it is not believed that the prior art provides an eyeglass frame and nasal cannula assembly other than applicant's prior invention discussed below. Yet, an eyeglass frame and nasal cannula assembly could be used for inconspicuously administering oxygen or other gases into the nostrils of a patient having respiratory ailments. Further, no references are known in conjunction with eyeglass frames for delivery of oxygen through a nasal cannula having a replaceable nasal portion.
Applicants also cite their soon to be issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,941 having an issue date of Dec. 24, 1985 in which is disclosed and claimed the basic eyeglass frame and cannula assembly structure upon which the present invention is an improvement.